I'd Do Anything
by Candlelight Chaos
Summary: Um... about Kusanagi and Momiji... OOC... PLease RR! Please don't flame me! thanks!


I'd Do Anything  
  
By: Candlelight Chaos  
  
Hello... well... um... first of all this is a song fic... This is a Momiji/Kusanagi romance. Please review and plese don't flame me! I'm trying my best here... and I'm sorry if they are OOC cuz the last time I've watched this anime was when I was around 6 or 7 and now I'm 14 so please go easy on me... Thank you  
for your time. I know I suck but I really hope you guys review! Now... on  
with the story!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Seed... and the song "I'd Do Anything" belongs  
to Simple Plan... Thanks!   
  
"I'd Do Anything"  
  
ANOTHER DAY IS GOING BY  
I'M THINKING ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME  
BUT YOU'RE OUT THERE  
AND I'M HERE WAITING  
  
Kusanagi looked up at the sky... He sighed softly. He was leaning on a wall  
of the side walk, his hands in his pocket... He looked pensive...  
  
'Another day is going by again and I can't seem to get her off my mind...  
I've been like this ever since she got mad at me for being a pervert. I never meant to look at her underwear when her skirt got ripped of by that  
monster...'  
  
He chuckled softly remembering that incident... Her skirt got ripped off and he couldn't help but stare and she caught him red handed... She slapped him so hard that his cheek was still kind of swollen. She has been avoiding him  
since then.  
  
'Where is she? Why is she avoiding me? I've been waiting for her here and  
yet she's somewhere out there. I miss her...'  
  
AND I WROTE THIS LETTER IN MY HEAD  
CUZ SO MANY THINGS WERE LEFT UNSAID  
BUT NOW YOU'RE GONE  
AND I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT  
  
Kusanagi looked down at his feet practicing what he's going to tell her  
when he sees her again...  
  
'Hmm... What should I tell her? Maybe... -Momiji! Hey! How are ya? Um... I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about THAT incident... I never meant to look at you in that way... I'm really sorry... I'll never do it again.. I promise! I... I care for you too much to insult you in that way...- Yup! I think that's a nice thing to say... Wait... but... can I REALLY say THAT??? No... I don't think so... What am I going to do?! Argh! This is so frustrating! There's so many things I want to tell her but, I just can't seem to get them out. But... I  
guess it's too late. She's gone! And because of that... I can't think  
properly! I'm so stupid!'  
  
He scratched his head aggressively... and he kept saying out loud while  
punching his head frustratingly...  
  
"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"  
  
People passing by him eyed him silently... Parents were holding their children tightly afraid that this man was crazy and might hurt their little  
ones... Then... a voice stopped him from hurting himself further...  
  
"Kusanagi?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
He looked up to face his intruder and realized it was the person he had  
been looking for.  
  
"Momiji! I'm so glad I finally found you!"  
  
He immediately ran to her and hugged her tightly...  
  
THIS COULD BE THE ONE LAST CHANCE  
TO MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND  
  
"Uh... Kusanagi?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Why are you hugging me?"  
  
He suddenly realized what he was doing and immediately let go of her... A  
nice shade of red staining his cheeks...  
  
"Um... Sorry about that... Got a little carried away there..."  
  
"Oh... It's alright. So... What are you doing here?"  
  
"Nothing really... I was just looking for you..."  
  
"Looking for me? Why?"  
  
"Well... You see... I just... I just wanted to say I'm sorry about the other day... I never meant to look at you THAT way... I mean... Why would I want to right?"  
  
Momiji looked at him with wide eyes... Tears were threatening to fall any  
time soon... She suddenly slapped him and ran away from him...  
  
'How dare he say that?! Am I not good enough for him?! He is such a jerk!'  
  
Kusanagi held his cheek, his eyes wide in shock...  
  
'What have I done?! Holly Shit!'  
  
He realized the things he said came out wrong so he decided to run after  
her...  
  
"MOMIJI!!! Wait!!! I can explain!!!"  
  
I'D DO ANYTHING  
JUST TO HOLD YOU IN MY ARMS  
TO TRY TO MAKE YOU LAUGH  
CUZ SOMEHOW I CAN'T PUT YOU IN THE PAST  
I'D DO ANYTHING  
JUST TO FALL ASLEEP WITH YOU  
WILL YOU REMEMBER ME?  
CUZ I KNOW  
I WON'T FORGET YOU  
  
Momiji heard Kusanagi shout for her but that never stopped her from running. She was blinded by her anger and her tears that she didn't even know where she was going. She just ran as fast as her slender legs could go. Because she couldn't see anything 'cuz of her tears she failed to see a  
big stone on the road and she tripped... She closed her eyes tightly  
expecting her to fall face first on the dirty floor but no hard surface came... Instead she felt two strong arms circle around her waist. She opened one eye and saw that she was only inches away from the ground. She looked  
up at her savior and it was...  
  
"Kusanagi???"  
  
"Are you alright Momiji?"  
  
"Yes... I'm fine... Please let go of me... Thank you..."  
  
Kusanagi hesitantly let her go... Momiji was about to walk away when she felt Kusanagi grb her wrist... She stopped but never turned around to look at him...  
  
"Momiji... We need to talk..."  
  
"Oh really?! What is there to talk about? That you hate me? That I'm not  
good enough for you?! Don't worry... I already know about that... You don't  
need to explain... I TOTALLY understand..."  
  
"NO! YOU DON'T UNDERTSAND! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!"  
  
"So... WHAT did YOU mean?!"  
  
This time Momiji slapped his hands away from hers and she turned around to face him... Kusanagi was taken aback by the look on her face... Her face was wet from her tears, her eyes were red and puffy and her eyes held so many emotions... Love, Hate, Pain, Agony, and suffering... He felt guilty... He made  
her feel this way...  
  
TOGETHER WE BROKE ALL THE RULES  
DREAMING OF DROPPING OUT OF SCHOOL  
AND LEAVE THIS PLACE  
TO NEVER COME BACK  
  
"I... I meant that... I never wanted to do that to you... I mean... I'm really sorry about THAT incident but, I never meant to look at you that way... I'm really sorry... I promise I'll never do it again... I... I care for you to much  
to insult you in that way... I'm really sorry if my words didn't turn out right moments ago.. I never meant those harsh words... I'm so sorry... Please  
forgive me!"  
  
Momiji looked at him... her eyes softened... She remembered when they had this  
deal...  
  
"Hey! Momiji! Wanna leave this place with me when this is all over?"  
  
"Sure! That would be great! And we'll never come back!"  
  
They laughed as they looked at each other...  
  
Her flashback ended and slowly her anger disappeared...  
  
SO NOW MAYBE AFTER ALL THESE YEARS  
IF YOU MISS ME HAVE NO FEAR  
I'LL BE HERE  
I'LL BE WAITING  
  
"Momiji... I really care for you... I really do... So... Maybe... If you change your mind somebody... just remember this one thing... If you miss me and if you have no one to run to... please remember that I'm always here for you... I'll always  
be here... I'll be waiting for you Momiji... because... I love you..."  
  
Momiji looked at him in surprise...  
  
THIS COULD BE THE ONE LAST CHANCE TO MAKE YOU UNDERSTAND  
AND I JUST CAN'T LET YOU LEAVE ME ONCE AGAIN  
  
"Momiji... Please say something... Say anything... say bad things to me... I can take it... just don't be silent... it hurts me even more! Please... anything... I won't allow you to just walk away this time... I can't let you leave me once  
again... please Momiji... please..."  
  
Tears flowed down Momiji's eyes... Kusanagi kneeled down the floor... He was  
punching the ground softly... He was crying...  
  
I'D DO ANYTHING  
JUST TO HOLD YOU IN MY ARMS  
TO TRY TO MAKE YOU LAUGH  
CUZ SOMEHOW I CAN'T PUT YOU IN THE PAST  
I'D DO ANYTHING  
JUST TO FALL ASLEEP WITH YOU  
WILL YOU REMEMBER ME?  
CUZ I KNOW  
I WON'T FORGET YOU  
  
"Momiji... I'll do anything for you... You know that! I just want you back... I  
want you to be with me forever... I want US to be together... Don't you  
understand? I LOVE YOU!!! Please say something!"  
  
Momiji slowly walked over to him... She kneeled down beside him and hugged him tightly... She closed her eyes and let her tears roll down her cheeks one  
after another...  
  
I CLOSE MY EYES  
AND ALL I SEE IS YOU  
I CLOSE MY EYES  
I TRY TO SLEEP  
I CAN'T FORGET YOU  
NANANA (....)  
AND I'D DO ANYTHING FOR YOU  
NANANA (....)  
  
"Kusanagi... I... I love you too... So much! I love you... I'm so glad..."  
  
Relief washed over Kusanagi... He slowly looked up at her and saw her eyes...  
They were full of love, passion, and truth... He smiled and hugged her... Momiji was caught of guard and sort of fell towards him but he caught her just in time... He carried her and twirled her around... He was so glad that  
she felt the same way...  
  
I'D DO ANYTHING  
JUST TO HOLD YOU IN MY ARMS  
TO TRY TO MAKE YOU LAUGH  
CUZ SOMEHOW I CAN'T PUT YOU IN THE PAST  
I'D DO ANYTHING  
JUST TO FALL ASLEEP WITH YOU  
WILL YOU REMEMBER ME?  
CUZ I KNOW  
I WON'T FORGET YOU  
  
Momiji smiled up at him and suddenly he bent his head down towards her and their lips met into a blissful kiss... When the kiss ended Kusanagi looked  
into her eyes and whispered so lightly that she barely heard it...  
  
"I love you... Always remember that... I love you more than you can imagine..."  
  
"I love you too... Thank you for everything..."  
  
"I'd do anything for you Momiji... ANYTHING..."  
  
And they fell into another blissful kiss... The kiss of true love...  
  
I'D DO ANYTHING  
TO FALL ASLEEP WITH YOU  
I'D DO ANYTHING  
THERE'S NOTHING I WON'T DO  
I'D DO ANYTHING  
TO FALL ASLEEP WITH YOU  
I'D DO ANYTHING  
CUZ I KNOW  
I WON'T FORGET YOU...  
  
OWARI  
  
Hi everyone! I know it's so not the story in the anime but please try to understand me... The last time I watched this anime was when I was around 6  
or 7.. so... I forgot most of it... The only episode I remember was that episode when there was this plant like thing that attacked Momiji and her school uniform skirt got ripped off... that's all I remember! Hehe... sorry!!! But please review and please don't flame me! I'm really trying my best! I really am! I promise! Anyways... thanks for your wonderful time! Take care! BY the way... I know it's corny and fluffy but... that's the way I like it! I'm a sucker for sweet and fluffy stories! Hehe... anyways... thanks! I'm so sorry  
I suck!  
  
--Candlelight Chaos-- 


End file.
